The X- Family
by bubbygirl89
Summary: very funny three new characters. Thumper not mine.


The X-Family

The X-Family

By: BuBBygirl89Edited by: Thumper

With the new gal misty at the Mansion a lot of the people didn't know her, especially Cannonball. As soon as their eyes met they were in love. They started dating and went to X-men get togethers. Well Misty and Thumper had became very good friends, kinda like cannonball but they were more. They weren't in love but they weren't in friendship either. One get together Rogue, Gambit, Psylocke,warren, cannonball, and Misty went to dinner. Rogue and Gambit left early and Warren and Psylocke left later. Cannonball and Misty rented a sweet. And what happened there you will find out nine months ahead in the story. Well anyways the reason Gambit and Rogue left was because they were both called out to help Thumper escape from the blob. He had come up from behind and attacked her if she would have known she probably would have kicked them in the groin. Thanks to Misty she taught her how to kick an attacker from behind, but I guess that didn't do much for her. Well the reason that Rogue had to go was because the X-Men received a letter from the villains saying you better send Rogue on duty. She said "Well instead of Thumper goin' to dinner, how about me goin' and if anythin' should happen I'll be able to fly out and kick some butt!!"" Is that ok with you sugah?!" 

" Yah that's fine Rogue" said Thumper. So Thumper got caught and Rogue was told to go because Magneto wanted to yell at Rogue for going with Gambit, he apparently had a slight crush on Rogue. 

8 1/2 months later …

Misty and Sam (Cannonball) had taken a pregnancy test 8 months ago. It appeared she was pregnant they had the choice of knowing the gender, but they chose not to. So know your probably figuring out what happened in that sweet a while ago. So know that everybody could visibly tell she was pregnant they were very happy for her. Especially 2 very close friends, Thumper and Beast. Sam and Misty had asked if Beast would deliver the child and if Thumper would take the measurements. Of course as both of them very close friends, they accepted.So in 2 weeks the professor was strolling through the main hall when he heard Beast shouting, "It's a boy!!" He thought to himself 'what's a boy?' Then he thought 'oh no Beast created something!!!!' Then he opened the door to see Misty in a very awkward position and said, "well I'm glad to see you're ok," Then he said, "well I'm not really glad see this way because… I'm happy your ok, but.. I don't know if I like the way I'm seeing you." 

She then looked up and said " I'm glad to see you too and I don't mind if you see me this way cause, your part of my family." Then she said " there are so many different names in the X-Men, but all the time I was here I didn't see anybody by the name of Chad. So I think I'll name this little guy Chad."

Since Chad was just born the X-Men made a lot of changes since then. Cannonball had a roommate. It was NightCrawler. Gambit made the sacrifice of sharing a room with night crawler. He really didn't want to share, but he did it for the baby. He wanted a private room for those special nights with a chere. If you know what I mean. So Sam and Misty gave great thanks and Chad a slimy kissey. Gambit said your welcome to the parents and got a napkin, wiped, his cheek and patted Chad on the head. So nightcrawler continued moving.Misty could have sworn she saw drool dripping down Gambit's face as he watched how much crap nightcrawler was moving in. Well, about a month passed and so went on Gambit's complaining and Chad's growth. Every night Misty and Sam thought'why did we ask Gambit to let nightcrawler move in he keeps complaining about all the crap!!!' Well anyways Storm and Jean were just coming back when they heard what sounded like cussing but not in their language. " You were my mon ami but den aahhhhhh oh just **** you!!!! You have so much **** laying around!!!"

" What's all this dang racket!!!" said Wolverine "if you don't knock it off I'm gonna kick your *** Gumbo!!!"So then there was even more racket Sam:" Why oh why oh why wont they stop bickering?????"

" I don't know dear," said Misty. So know the whole mansion was raving on about the racket. Wolverine in Gambit's room holding up two fists really pissed, Misty and Sam still wondering on, Storm and Jean wondering what's going, and Cyclops snoring while hugging his teddy bear. This was all the chaos in the mansion tonight. Do you think we need more??

Later on somewhere else…

Thumper was out on glorious stroll with Xavier for some reason discussing bread and cheese, 

"Xavier: " So when I was in my early 20's I was in the cheese lovers club." 

Thumper: " I used to eat bread with peas. You're not that bad. I used get one piece of bread put peas on fold in half and 'wah lah' my breakfast. So don't think it's bad to like cheese."

Well I guess I know why they were talking about they have interest in it !!!! Yup that's Thumpy!!! Well at least they're not like Cyclops who eats raw chicken. Try to keep it hush hush Jean doesn't know. You know I once caught Gambit eating baby food with Chad. I guess they had a dinner date. Misty only asked him to feed the baby well I guess he did. Once Wolverine was eating cat food mistaken with tuna fish in a can. Don't tell him either or you'll be a puzzle in tiny pieces. Bobby once was caught by Misty and Sam finding him putting ice cubes down his pants. He was wearing leather pants on a summer day. I couldn't see the face but I figured someone dumb with ice cubes yep that's Bobby. Well one day Xavier was in the bathroom for an hour. So he left the door open and basically that's asking Wolverine to spy. And he did. He caught Xavier putting two tubes of Rogaine on his head. (Hair grower). So as you can see there's plenty of chaos at the X-Men's mansion. "Great balls of fire!!! Where are my superman undies?! Said Cyclops. I can't save the world with out those undies!!! Must find the undies!!!!" 

"Well that's nothing," said Jean " I can't find my G-String!!!!" 

"Your right that is nothing!!!" 

So why the young couple is running around the mansion looking for panties, guess where Gambit is? Well Misty asked him to feed Chad and he feeding more than Chad. Well guess who walks in, Cyclops. "Hey is that my new improved healthy carrots baby food? I was planning to eat that you know!!"

" Sorry Mon ami it's has carrots, Gambit love carrots!!!"

So the war between the three boys goes on.

And it looks like a trip to Victoria's secret for Jean she still can't find that G-String. So she told every body and they were all off to the mall.

So they get in the blackbird and fly over to the mall.They landed on the top of the parking garage at the mall. So they enter the mall and Wolvie goes to the local knife shop. Jean, Misty, Storm, Psylocke, and Thumper were off to Victoria's Secret. Cyclops was off to hallmark to find a teddy bear mate for his other one. Gambit was off to the As Seen On TV store to look for some of the chef Emeril's special spices.Nightcrawler was at the bookstore. Sam had gone off to Gap Baby to find some clothes for Chad. Xavier was at the hair salon looking for hair growth products. And I think that's all. So they all met in the middle of the mall at 4:30. They spent 2 hours at the mall that day. 

The next day…

Misty had sacks under her eyes from being up all night with Chad. She wanted Sam that night but that's the night the baby chose to stay up. So now you know how things are in the mansion very occasionally.

Well things are not going so great for Gambit he is having some problems with his throat. He has been losing his voice and having problems with his tonsils. Things that aren't so great have been happening lately. So just recently Remy was told he would have to be getting his tonsils removed. He was really bummed. This would be only the second time he had a serious surgery other than the surgery for one of his deep cuts. So that's what's up with him, but there's more. Thumper had problem's with her back her vertebrates was fractured. It was really starting to get sucky around there.One of Psylockes legs was injured. She couldn't do ninja tricks for a week.They were starting to think it was weird that everybody was getting injured all at once. Psylocke " I think this is really getting fishy!!"

" Kinda like Gambit!!" exclaimed Wolverine. 

" I bet there is someone is behind this. If anything more happens I'm taking charge!!" said Cyclops. So everybody was concerned that Magneto was behind this. And if any of them found out it were he then they would take charge. Rogue hadn't been there for 2 days straight that was also making them curious. So they got in the blackbird and went over to Magneto's place and saw Rogue yelling at one of the villains. She was not happy. So all the X-Men got out to fight. Chad was at home with Cannonball. Misty went with the others though. Ninja tricks always did great harm. I don't think in any of my stories that Misty was Psylocke's sister. Well if I didn't she is. So she had great ninja skill also. So they continued entering the building looking for Magneto. He was probably somewhere near Rogue, but where they saw her nobody could seem to get to. It all seemed like a maze. They had thought they went everywhere in this building, but they were wrong. There was one room they hadn't gone in. That was the area Rogue was in. after they got there and found Rogue they asked her what was going on. "I was out on a date, (Remy: "mmm") Rogue: " and this thing comes up behind me and sweeps me off the groun'. It turns out to be Magneto. So I say what do you think you doin'? Then he's like I'm takin' you back to my place. And I'm like what If I don't want ta go back to your place and he said that's to bad!!! So that's whats been goin' on."

"Well" said Storm, " that doesn't sound too exciting!!"

"Where's is the dirty scum ball?" said Wolverine "I'd love to get my hands on him!!!" So they all gang up and try to find Magneto.

An hour later…

Still no sign of Magneto. They continue looking. But wait who just ran across in front of them? It was the one and only Magneto! The X-men fighting there hardest finally convince Magneto to let Rogue go and leave them alone.

"I would not call this the end X-Men. This certainly isn't it!"The End For Now…  



End file.
